Pour mon propre bien
by Heleonora
Summary: Un orage. Une décision à prendre. Des événements à oublier. "Mais sait-on, lorsqu'on est sur le point de faire une action, telle qu'elle soit, si celle-ci sera amenée à tout chambouler, ou juste à être oubliée ?" Shura-?


Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Rating : T - Bien qu'il n'y ai rien de violent ou de vulgaire, j'ai jugé la scène en elle même trop sombre pour pour pouvoir la classer en K, voire même K+.

Statut : Texte complet

Genre : Angst / Romance

NDA : Je reviens aujourd'hui avec ce dernier OS sur un couple pour lequel j'ai beaucoup de tendresse, mais sur lequel je ne pensais jamais écrire pour autant ! En espérant malgré tout que le lecture sera agréable. Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit avis, tel qu'il soit !

Énormes remerciements à Scorpion-chan-23 pour sa correction, ses conseils avisés et sa patience légendaire face à toutes mes idées farfelues ! Encore merci !

* * *

Le souffle du vent chaud, l'enveloppait, de son voile intangible et mystérieux, telle une mère bienveillante. Il le caressait à sa manière, d'un murmure velouté et délicat, telle une amante dévouée. Et il se laissait bercer, des frissons pleins le corps, causé par ces divines attentions de plus en plus appuyées. Allongé à même la dure pierre du parvis de son temple, le jeune homme avait les yeux rivés sur les ciels qui s'étendaient face à lui. Les zébrures ne cessaient de l'éblouir par leur beauté, leur force brute et terrible. Elles déchiraient la voute céleste de leur toute puissante, de leur toute splendeur, en de long fils d'argents resplendissant dans le ciel noir de cette profonde nuit d'été. Le murmure suave du vent laissa alors place au grondement de l'orage qui ronronnait au loin, s'approchant toute fois, venant briser ce fragile équilibre qui semblait s'être formé. Alors, il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller aux plaisirs de ce moment, seul, face aux éléments, purs et immortels, voulant à tout prix fuir ses pensées qu'il haïssait. Car il ne les supportait plus. Il n'en voulait plus. Mais lesquels étaient le plus à blâmer entre ses pensées, ou ses sentiments ? Chacun ne se nourrissaient-ils pas de l'autre, causant peines et tortures dont on saurait se passer ? Et comme répondant à ses tourments, le vent se fit plus violent, l'orage ne grondait qu'avec plus de force et la foudre laissa place aux nuages toujours plus épais qui assombrissaient les hauteurs du Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Ils camouflaient les étoiles, représentant une certaine constellation, comme lui se devait de cacher au plus profond de son être ses sentiments, priant pour qu'un beau jour, ils finissent par le fuir, lui et son incapacité à pardonner à son passé.

Si l'amour était ce sentiment si beau, si pur, si parfait, alors, pourquoi sont-ce les histoires tragiques qui de nos jours, restent des perles imbrisables au fil des siècles ? Cela n'était-il pas la preuve que les choses devaient être ainsi ? Tristes et sans espoir certain ? Alors sa décision fût vite prise. Celle de ne plus aimer. Celle de se consacrer à son devoir. Protéger Athéna, pour le restant de sa vie. Lui rester fidèle, et réussir, là où il avait échoué une première fois. Telle une promesse qui le torturait faite à lui-même. Il renoncerait alors à son humanité, ne restant plus qu'un nom sous un titre qui deviendrait son entière identité. Shura, chevalier d'Or du Capricorne. Mais avant cela, une toute dernière fois, il songea à ce que fut sa vie puis sa mort. Ce qui l'avait amené à de telles résolutions, un soir de pleine lune, des années plus tôt. Il repensa à cet acte qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire, ne pensant pas aux conséquences d'un tel ordre. Ordre qui changerait leurs destins à tous. Mais sait-on, lorsqu'on est sur le point de faire une action, telle qu'elle soit, si celle-ci sera amenée à tout chambouler, ou juste à être oubliée ? Et aujourd'hui, il se rend compte que non. Il n'avait pas réfléchit. Il avait juste agit. Pensant défendre le bien. Échappant de tuer la déesse à qui il avait offert sa dévotion la plus complète. Assassinant de ses propres mains le plus noble symbole de protecteur. Celui qui occupait dès lors jusqu'à la plus infime part de son être et de son âme.

Au début, il avait cru qu'il s'agissait alors de simple remord, dû au geste horrible qu'il avait commis. Il n'était pas un meurtrier, il le savait. Pour lui, chaque vie était un joyau précieux, une perle raffinée qui ornait le monde de leur singularité. Il savait bien évidement à quoi il s'engageait en devenant chevalier, et faisait son devoir, mais jamais sans un pincement au cœur quand la solution devenait irréversible. Mais ce geste-là, il lui avait procuré bien plus qu'un pincement. C'était pire. Bien pire. Des sueurs froides l'avaient envahi quand face à ses yeux s'était dévoilé cet accomplissement morbide. Et il avait alors comprit que jamais il n'oublierait. Que jamais il ne parviendrait à s'endormir sans penser à ce qu'il avait fait. Que jamais il ne pourrait se regarder dans un miroir, sans voir son visage se déformer par la honte, la colère et la tristesse qu'il éprouvait envers lui-même. Il n'avait pas non plus oublié l'insomnie qui jamais ne l'avait quitté des mois après, ni les vomissements maladifs qui le surprenaient quand il y pensait. Jamais il n'avait oublié ces yeux emplis d'incompréhension qui le regardaient, le fixait, espérant trouver dans ceux sombres de son pers une réponse à son énigme. Réponse qui jamais ne vint. Réponse qu'il n'aurait pu lui donner. Réponses qu'il avait fallu trouver le lendemain, lorsque le corps sans vie du grec avait été trouvé, réponses qu'il avait fallu donner au futur lion de l'époque, réponses desquelles il avait fallu se convaincre afin d'y croire un minimum. Réponses qui, à lui, ne l'avaient jamais convaincu.

C'était le visage bas et les yeux rivés au sol qu'il avançait quand face à lui se trouvait Aiolia. C'était avec compréhension qu'il acceptait les regards au début haineux du jeune apprenti qu'il était. Puis coléreux, qu'on foule du pied les souvenirs parfaits qu'il avait de son frère une fois devenu chevalier. Et enfin incompréhensif, lorsqu'il commençait à se douter de quelque chose par tous ces non-dits, ces murmures et cette vérité qui éclata bientôt. Il n'avait pas pu voir le regard de déception lorsqu'il avait appris le fin mot de l'histoire, son être brisé au sein de la voie lactée qu'il mirait il y a encore peu. Et il se souvint alors de ce sentiment qu'il avait eu à ce moment précis, de satisfaction face à sa mort, car enfin, il allait être jugé pour son crime. Et la souffrance était devenue délivrance. Mais aujourd'hui, ils étaient tous de nouveau là, à essayer de reprendre le fil de leur vie, comme si jamais elle ne leur avait été arrachée. Les pardons avaient été accordés et le passé enterré. Mais ce souvenir-là ne pouvait le quitter malgré les douces paroles de tous, car il se souvenait. Et Excalibur dans son bras lui rappelait aussi. Tout comme son temple, son armure, sa fonction… Le fait de vivre et d'avoir vécu. Vécu alors qu'il avait ôté consciemment cette vie. Vécu alors qu'il avait brisé la vie d'Aiolia qui n'avait trouvé repentir que dans des mensonges factices. Vécu alors qu'il avait fait tant de mal. Et ça, même avec toutes les paroles du monde, il ne pourrait oublier.

Sur son visage, il sentit le vent orageux s'engaillardir et se refroidir. La pluie ne tarderait probablement pas. Mais il n'y prêta pas la moindre attention, trop occupé à se souvenir afin d'exorciser ce mal qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Ce mal pernicieux qui se nourrissait avec appétit de ces fantômes à présent vivants. Le souffle calme de sa respiration ne laissait pas entrevoir la lutte qui se déroulait en lui-même, il paraissait même totalement détendu si son cosmos, lui, ne le trahissait pas en ne masquant pas ses troubles profonds. Shura n'y fit même pas attention. Trop occupé qu'il était à refaire le film de ses erreurs face à ses paupières clauses. Une scène, toujours la même, semblait ne pas vouloir cesser de défiler et semblait trouver un malin plaisir à agonir de ses images vicieuses, le peu qu'il lui restait de raison. Et face à ses mêmes images une seule et unique larme parvint à s'échapper de la barrière close de ses yeux pourtant fermés. Les autres retenues par une force qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Il ne remarqua qu'à cet instant que ses mains étaient mouillées par les premières goûtes qui se détachaient du ciel sombre et menaçant. Cependant, il ne fit pas un geste montrant qu'il était décidé de se lever. Et au contraire, il resta là, au même endroit, sous la pluie qui ne tarderait pas à devenir une averse violente et sans cœur. Il senti les goutes tièdes noyer la larme salée qui faisaient son chemin, le long de sa joue creusée par la fatigue. Et il aurait voulu que tout puisse être aussi facilement oublié que cette larme. Et cette dernière pensée fût la dernière avant qu'il ne replonge dans le brouillard de son âme. Et l'averse lâcha sur lui ses goutes amères, sans aucune compassion. Et un temps passa, sans qu'il ne sût s'il s'agissait de secondes ou d'heures entières.

« Shura… »

Il n'avait pas entendu les pas qui se dirigeaient vers lui. Ou peut-être que si. Ça non plus il ne le savait pas. L'avait-on au moins réellement appelé ? Ou tout cela n'était-il que le fruit de son imagination ?

« Tu es trempé. Tu vas attraper froid à rester là. »

Il dû alors se rendre à l'évidence : non, il n'avait pas encore d'hallucinations et quelqu'un venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés, sous la pluie qui ne cessait toujours pas.

« Toi aussi tu vas attraper froid alors. »

Et un seul rire étouffé lui répondit à travers le bruit assourdissant de l'eau frappant de toute sa force le marbre blanc veiné de gris de son temple, avant d'entendre de nouveau la voix légère qui s'adressait à lui.

« Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas trouver le sommeil ce soir. Les grands esprits se rencontrent on dirait. »

« Il semblerait en effet. »

Le ton n'était pas menaçant, froid ou méchant. Juste las. Las et perdu. Perdu dans les méandres de son esprits, perdu entre la réalité, ses pensées, ses regrets, ses décisions, son futur auquel il ne voyait aucun aboutissement. Tout ce que trahissait son cosmos depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé là dehors, allongé, il ne savait même plus comment ni même pourquoi.

« Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. »

« … »

« Et je crois que je ne suis pas le seul à en avoir besoin ce soir… »

Réalisant enfin la situation, Shura ouvrit enfin les yeux. Il était en effet trempe, ses cheveux dégoulinants retombants sur son visage quand perplexe, il se releva lentement faisant face à son interlocuteur toujours assis, le fixant d'un regard attentif, sérieux, mais aussi très inquiet. Et il se senti ridicule, comme un enfant prit en faute, fuyant les yeux face à lui. Il n'osait plus bouger, ne savait que dire ni que faire. Dire qu'il se sentait mal aurait été un bel euphémisme. Et une fois encore, son cosmos devenait le miroir de toutes ses incertitudes sans qu'il n'y prêta la moindre attention immédiate. Il remonta petit à petit ses genoux vers lui, passa ses bras autour et laissa tomber son visage sur ses genoux dans un mouvement de pure fatigue qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué. Depuis quand était-il comme ça ? Si las de tout ? Si passif dans sa propre vie ? Et de nouveau, il retomba dans le mirage de ses questionnements qui semblaient sans fin. Tellement vite, tellement profondément qu'il ne se rendit pas de suite compte de la main posé sur son bras qui, d'un geste léger, tentait de ramener l'homme à la réalité.

« Tu dois arrêter ça. De te torturer comme tu le fais. Le passé est passé alors tu dois te reprendre. »

« Je ne peux pas oublier… Je n'y arriverais pas. »

Le murmure avait été prononcé en un souffle, ses yeux perdus s'étaient relevés et accrochés au regard face à lui, espérant que ce seul semblant de contact le sauve. Il ne voyait rien d'autre, ne bougeait pas, de peur qu'un moindre mouvement ne le laisse ici, seul à tout jamais, et qu'on ne l'oublie, lui, ses rêves, ses passions, ses sentiments. L'être brisé qu'il était. Il n'avait pas remarqué que la main sur son bras s'était crispée à ses paroles, n'osant plus bouger de peur de fissurer cet instant. La même peur qu'avait le murmure, celle de se faire trop violente pour cet instant qui semblait trembler sur un fil.

« Shura… »

« Je n'y arriverais pas, parce que je ne pourrais me pardonner tout le mal que j'ai fait subir aux autres. Pas sans souffrir moi-même. Ce serait injuste. Je ne mérite pas ni le pardon, ni même l'amour dont je rêve. Pas après avoir anéanti autant de rêves, d'espoirs et de vies… Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux plus supporter tout ça… Aide-moi... Aioros, sauve-moi… »

Sa voix définitivement brisée par ses propres sanglots ne put continuer plus longtemps son plaidoyer. Et jamais le jeune-homme ne s'était retrouvé aussi faible, aussi détruit. Car si il avait réussi à mettre des mots concrets sur ce qui le hantait, jamais il ne les avait affronté de face, jamais il n'avait osé prononcer de vive voix ce dont il s'accusait depuis toutes ces années mais surtout, jamais il n'avait réalisé à quel point il avait tant besoin d'aide. Aide qu'il trouve en la personne du jeune grec face à lui qui n'avait pas attendu la fin du discours pour le prendre contre lui, en une étreinte qui se voulait être salvatrice, prouvant ainsi qu'il était là, près de lui, et qu'il l'aiderait. Et enfin Shura parvenait à trouver le chemin de sa propre rédemption.

Au-dessus d'eux, la pluie ne cessait pas, et contre le torse d'Aioros se mêlaient les larmes tièdes de l'espagnol et les goutes gelées qui s'abattaient sans aucun répit sur leur corps et leurs âmes devenues faibles. Le vent pourtant chaud ne faisait qu'accentuer le froid glacial qui semblait l'atteindre jusqu'aux os et avait depuis trop longtemps quitté sa cape bienveillante pour devenir le plus hypocrite des hôtes. Dans ses bras, Shura frissonnait toujours plus fortement. Ceux qui n'étaient au début que de pauvres soubresauts se transformaient en de violents tremblements. Depuis combien de temps était-il resté ici, à attendre, sous cette pluie battante ? Il réalisa que lui-même était bien mal et qu'il devait vite faire quelque chose. Alors il prit le jeune-homme dans ses bras, ce dernier refusant de le lâcher et entra dans la dixième maison, chose qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis un nombre d'année qu'il n'osa pas compter. Il installa le chevalier dans ses bras sur le canapé qui ne semblait pas avoir changé de place depuis ce même nombre d'années et s'apprêtait à le lâcher pour aller chercher des serviettes et du linge sec, quand il vit les yeux rougis, boursouflé et le regard apeuré à l'idée même de se retrouver abandonné de nouveaux, face à lui. Il ne bougea plus quand, il perçu le murmure à peine audible de sa litanie dont la main toujours accroché à son tee-shirt semblait appuyer les propos.

« Ne t'en va pas. S'il te plait… »

Et il n'en fallut pas tant pour qu'il abandonna ses projets, se contentant d'attraper la couverture à ses côtés, négligemment posé sur le bord du canapé, et de les y en emmitoufler, se débarrassant comme il put de leurs hauts et pantalons rendus sans formes et surtout mouillés par l'orage infernal qui grondait encore et toujours.

« Je ne pars pas. Je ne partirais plus. Je ne te laisserai plus. Plus jamais Shura. Plus jamais… »

Et il le reprit contre lui, le berçant lentement comme il faisait il y a bien des années quand encore enfants, il venait avec Aiolia lors d'orages comme celui-ci chercher réconfort auprès des plus grands. Et enfin rassuré Shura ferma les yeux contre celui qui lui offrait un nouvel espoir. Celui qui donnait un sens à sa nouvelle vie. Et il put, pour la première fois depuis plus d'une dizaine d'année, s'endormir dans le calme et la sérénité, juste après avoir perçu, du souffle chaud et caressant sur sa joue les dernières paroles que son esprit lui laissa percevoir avant de l'emporter dans les bribes d'un sommeil oublié.

« Plus jamais je ne te laisserai, car je t'aime bien trop pour mon propre bien. »


End file.
